This application is based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2000-403338 filed Dec. 28, 2000, 2001-328301 filed Oct. 25, 2001 and 2001-374843 filed Dec. 7, 2001, the content of which is incorporated hereinto by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure, a liquid tank for storing ink used to form images on a print medium and a treatment liquid used to orient the print property of ink on the print medium, manufacture methods for the structure and the liquid tank, a head cartridge incorporating this liquid tank, and an ink jet apparatus and an image forming apparatus which use this liquid tank.
In this specification, a word xe2x80x9cprintxe2x80x9d refers to not only forming a significant information, such a characters and figures, but also forming an image, designs or patterns on the printing medium and processing such as etching and so forth in the printing medium, whether the information is significant or insignificant or whether it is visible so as to be perceived by humans.
The term xe2x80x9cprinting mediumxe2x80x9d includes not only paper used in common printing apparatus, but also sheet materials such as cloths, plastic films, metal sheets, glass plates, ceramic sheets, wood panels and leathers or three-dimensional materials such as spheres, round pipes and so forth that can receive the ink.
Further, the word xe2x80x9cinkxe2x80x9d should be interpreted in its wide sense as with the word xe2x80x9cprintxe2x80x9d, refers to liquid that is applied to the printing medium for forming images, designs or patterns, processing such as etching in the printing medium or processing such as coagulating or insolubilizing a colorant in the ink and includes any liquids used for printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-201021 proposes a technique of preventing the leakage of ink from an ink tank of an ink jet printer using a gas-liquid separating element for an atmosphere communication port, the gas-liquid separating element consisting of fluoroplastic and so forth. According to this method, a joined portion of the gas-liquid separating element is heated from the interior of the ink tank to fuse the gas-liquid separating element on a wall surface of the ink tank.
However, thermal fusion requires the gas-liquid separating element to be heated at a temperature close to the melting point of polypropylene or the like, and this heat may degrade the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element, so that the ink is likely to remain in a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element, thereby hindering ventilation.
Further, if to prevent the adverse effects of heat, ultrasonic vibration is imparted to an interface to cause friction for bonding, the vibration may be transmitted to the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element during fusion to stretch this area, thereby degrading the liquid repellency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure that serves to maintain the liquid repellency of a gas-liquid separating element and a manufacture method therefor, a liquid tank conforming to this structure and a manufacture method therefor, an ink jet apparatus using this liquid tank and a manufacture method thereof, and a head cartridge using this liquid tank and a manufacture method therefor.
A first aspect of the present invention is in a structure comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the communication section, the structure being characterized in that the gas-liquid separating element has a joined portion formed at least on an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element and joined to the communication section, and a ventilation area that contributes to ventilation. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area can be appropriately maintained.
In the first aspect of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may further have a non-joined portion between the joined portion and the ventilation area. In this case, the non-joined area may be a non-heated area. If the non-joined area is provided between the joined portion and the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element, it serves to reduce the adverse effects of the jointed portion on the ventilation area, thereby more appropriately maintaining the liquid repellency of the ventilation area. In particular, if the non-joined area is a non-heated area, even if the joined portion is a thermally bonded portion, the presence of the non-joined area, which is not heated, protects the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element from thermal adverse effects, thereby more appropriately maintaining the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element.
The joined portion may be the thermally bonded portion. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element can be reliably joined to the communication portion.
The second aspect of the present invention is in a structure characterized by comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the communication section, and an adhesive layer for joining the gas-liquid separating element and the communication section, the adhesive layer being formed between the gas-liquid separating element and the communication section. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
In the second aspect of the present invention, an adhesive constituting the adhesive layer may be a thermosetting adhesive that is hardened at a temperature at which the gas-liquid separating element is not thermally adversely affected. Alternatively, the adhesive may be a hot-melt adhesive that is melted at a temperature at which the gas-liquid separating element is not thermally adversely affected. If such a thermosetting adhesive or hot-melt adhesive is used, the gas-liquid separating element can be reliably fixed to the communication section without degrading the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element.
The third aspect of the present invention is in a structure characterized by comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the communication section, and a holding member for holding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element between the holding member and the communication section, the holding member being attached to the communication section. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
In the structures according to any one of the first to third aspects of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may be composed of PTFE. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element may undergo liquid repellency treatment. If the gas-liquid separating element comprises PTFE, which is chemically stable and fine resist heat, liquid repellency treatment specifically enables the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element to be appropriately maintained for a long time.
The fourth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a structure comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the communication section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of heating the gas-liquid separating element from a surface thereof which is opposite a surface thereof which faces the exterior to thermally bond at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the communication section. According to the present invention, the deterioration of the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element can be minimized.
The fifth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a structure comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the communication section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the communication section using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, sucking air from an interior of the thermal fusion head. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The sixth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a structure comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid being disposed in the communication section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the communication section using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, covering a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element and a periphery thereof with a heat insulating member. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The seventh aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a structure comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the communication section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of pressing an annular thermal fusion head against the communication section via the gas-liquid separating element, and after pressing the thermal fusion head at least against an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element, heating only a tip portion of the thermal fusion head to thermally bond at least the outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the communication section. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, a heater may be incorporated in a tip portion of a thermal fusion head that comes into contact with the gas-liquid separating element. In this case, when an outer peripheral portion of the gas-liquid separating element is thermally bonded on the communication portion, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be minimized.
The eighth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a structure comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the communication section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the communication section using a laser. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area, located in the center of the gas-liquid separating element, can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The ninth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a structure comprising a communication section for providing communication between an interior and an exterior, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element disposed in the communication section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of fusing at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element by ultrasonic bonding while holding at least part of a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element using vibration isolating means. According to the present invention, the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element is substantially prevented from being stretched owing to vibration.
In the method for manufacturing the structure according to any one of the fourth to ninth aspects of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may be composed of PTFE. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element may undergo liquid repellency treatment. If the gas-liquid separating element comprises PTFE, which is chemically stable and fine resist heat, liquid repellency treatment specifically enables the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element to be appropriately maintained for a long time.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is in a structure characterized by being formed using a manufacture method for a structure according to any one of the fourth to ninth aspects of the present invention. According to the present invention, appropriate liquid repellency is maintained in the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element joined to the communication portion.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is in a liquid tank comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, the liquid tank being characterized in that the gas-liquid separating element has a joined portion formed at least on an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element and joined to the negative-pressure introducing section, and a ventilation area that contributes to ventilation. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area can be appropriately maintained.
The twelfth aspect of the present invention is in a liquid tank comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, and gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, the liquid tank being characterized in that the gas-liquid separating element has a joined portion formed at least on an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element and joined to the atmosphere communication port, and a ventilation area that contributes to ventilation. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area can be appropriately maintained.
In the ink tank according to the eleventh or twelfth aspects of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may further have a non-joined portion between the joined portion and the ventilation area. In this case, the non-joined area may be a non-heated area. If the non-joined area is provided between the joined portion and the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element, it serves to reduce the adverse effects of the jointed portion on the ventilation area, thereby more appropriately maintaining the liquid repellency of the ventilation area. In particular, if the non-joined area is a non-heated area, even if the joined portion is a thermally bonded portion, the presence of the non-joined area, which is not heated, protects the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element from thermal adverse effects, thereby more appropriately maintaining the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element.
The joined portion may be the thermally bonded portion. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element can be reliably joined to the communication portion.
The thirteenth aspect of the present invention is in a liquid tank characterized by comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, and an adhesive layer for joining the gas-liquid separating element and the negative-pressure introducing section, the adhesive layer being formed between the gas-liquid separating element and the negative-pressure introducing section. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
The fourteenth aspect of the present invention is in a liquid tank characterized by comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, and an adhesive layer for joining the gas-liquid separating element and the atmosphere communication port, the adhesive layer being formed between the gas-liquid separating element and the atmosphere communication port. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
In the ink tank according to the thirteenth or fourteenth aspects of the present invention, an adhesive constituting the adhesive layer may be a thermosetting adhesive that is hardened at a temperature at which the gas-liquid separating element is not thermally adversely affected. Alternatively, the adhesive may be a hot-melt adhesive that is melted at a temperature at which the gas-liquid separating element is not thermally adversely affected. If such a thermosetting adhesive or hot-melt adhesive is used, the gas-liquid separating element can be reliably fixed to the negative-pressure introducing section or the atmosphere communication port without degrading the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element.
The fifteenth aspect of the present invention is in a liquid tank characterized by comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, and a holding member for holding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element between the holding member and the negative-pressure introducing section, the holding member being attached to the negative-pressure introducing section. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
The sixteenth aspect of the present invention is in a liquid tank characterized by comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, and a holding member for holding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element between the holding member and the atmosphere communication port, the holding member being attached to the atmosphere communication port. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
In the ink tank according to any one of the eleventh to the sixteenth aspects of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may be composed of PTFE. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element may undergo liquid repellency treatment. If the gas-liquid separating element comprises PTFE, which is chemically stable and fine resist heat, liquid repellency treatment specifically enables the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element to be appropriately maintained for a long time.
The liquid tank may store ink or a treatment liquid used to orient the print property of ink on a print medium. In this case, the liquid tank may be immediately used for an ink jet apparatus or an image forming apparatus.
The seventeenth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of heating the gas-liquid separating element from a surface thereof which is opposite a surface thereof which faces the exterior to thermally bond at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the negative-pressure introducing section. According to the present invention, the deterioration of the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element can be minimized.
The eighteenth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, and gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, the method being characterized by comprising the step of heating the gas-liquid separating element from a surface thereof which is opposite a surface thereof which faces the exterior to thermally bond at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the atmosphere communication port. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The nineteenth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the negative-pressure introducing section using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, sucking air from an interior of the thermal fusion head. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The twentieth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, and gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the atmosphere communication port using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, sucking air from an interior of the thermal fusion head. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The twenty-first aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the negative-pressure introducing section using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, covering a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element and a periphery thereof with a heat insulating member. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The twenty-second aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, and gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the atmosphere communication port using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, covering a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element and a periphery thereof with a heat insulating member. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The twenty-third aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of pressing an annular thermal fusion head against the negative-pressure introducing section via the gas-liquid separating element, and after pressing the thermal fusion head at least against an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element, heating only a tip portion of the thermal fusion head to thermally bond at least the outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the negative-pressure introducing section. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, and gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of pressing an annular thermal fusion head against the atmosphere communication port via the gas-liquid separating element, and after pressing the thermal fusion head at least against an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element, heating only a tip portion of the thermal fusion head to thermally bond at least the outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the atmosphere communication port. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
In the method according to the twenty-third or the twenty-fourth aspects of the present invention, a heater may be incorporated in a tip portion of a thermal fusion head that comes into contact with the gas-liquid separating element. In this case, when an outer peripheral portion of the gas-liquid separating element is thermally bonded on the communication portion, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be minimized.
The twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the negative-pressure introducing section using a laser. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, and gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, the method being characterized by comprising the step of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the atmosphere communication port using a laser. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank, a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of fusing at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element by ultrasonic bonding while holding at least part of a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element using vibration isolating means. According to the present invention, the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element is substantially prevented from being stretched owing to vibration.
The twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing a liquid tank comprising a container body for storing a liquid, an opening through which the liquid is taken out, an atmosphere communication port for providing communication between the container body and the air, and gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in the atmosphere communication port, the method being characterized by comprising the step of fusing at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element by ultrasonic bonding while holding at least part of a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element using vibration isolating means. According to the present invention, the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element is substantially prevented from being stretched owing to vibration.
In the method for manufacturing the liquid tank according to any one of the seventeenth to twenty-eighth aspects of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may be composed of PTFE. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element may undergo liquid repellency treatment. If the gas-liquid separating element comprises PTFE, which is chemically stable and fine resist heat, liquid repellency treatment specifically enables the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element to be appropriately maintained for a long time.
A twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention is in a liquid tank characterized by depending on a manufacture method for an ink tank according to any one of the seventeenth to twenty-eighth aspects of the present invention. If the liquid structure is constructed in this manner, appropriate liquid repellency is maintained in the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element joined to the negative-pressure introducing section or the atmosphere communication port.
A thirtieth aspect of the present invention is in an ink jet apparatus characterized by comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid by exerting negative pressure on a liquid tank according to any one of the eleventh and twenty-ninth aspects of the present invention. According to the present invention, when the liquid is introduced into the liquid tank, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element is appropriately maintained.
The thirty-first aspect of the present invention is in an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, said gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects said negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, the ink jet apparatus characterized by comprising the gas-liquid separating element has a joined portion formed at least on an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element and joined to the vicinity of the connecting portion, and a ventilation area that contributes to ventilation. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area can be appropriately maintained.
In the ink jet apparatus according to the thirty-first aspect of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may further have a non-joined portion between the joined portion and the ventilation area. In this case, the non-joined area may be a non-heated area. If the non-joined area is provided between the joined portion and the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element, it serves to reduce the adverse effects of the jointed portion on the ventilation area, thereby more appropriately maintaining the liquid repellency of the ventilation area. In particular, if the non-joined area is a non-heated area, even if the joined portion is a thermally bonded portion, the presence of the non-joined area, which is not heated, protects the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element from thermal adverse effects, thereby more appropriately maintaining the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element.
The joined portion may be the thermally bonded portion. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element can be reliably joined to the communication portion.
The thirty-second aspect of the present invention is in an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, and an adhesive layer for joining said gas-liquid separating element and the vicinity of the connecting portion, the adhesive layer being formed between the gas-liquid separating element and the vicinity of the connecting portion. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
In the ink jet apparatus according to the thirty-second aspect of the present invention, an adhesive constituting the adhesive layer may be a thermosetting adhesive that is hardened at a temperature at which the gas-liquid separating element is not thermally adversely affected. Alternatively, the adhesive may be a hot-melt adhesive that is melted at a temperature at which the gas-liquid separating element is not thermally adversely affected. If such a thermosetting adhesive or hot-melt adhesive is used, the gas-liquid separating element can be reliably fixed to the negative-pressure introducing section without degrading the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element.
The thirty-third aspect of the present invention is in an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, and a holding member for holding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element between the holding member and the vicinity of the connecting portion, the holding member being attached to the vicinity of the connecting portion. According to the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element need not be heated at high temperature, and its liquid repellency can thus be more appropriately maintained.
In the ink jet apparatus according to any one of the thirtieth to thirty-third aspects of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may be composed of PTFE. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element may undergo liquid repellency treatment. If the gas-liquid separating element comprises PTFE, which is chemically stable and fine resist heat, liquid repellency treatment specifically enables the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element to be appropriately maintained for a long time.
The liquid tank may store ink or a treatment liquid used to orient the print property of ink on a print medium. In this case, the liquid tank may be immediately used for an ink jet apparatus or an image forming apparatus.
The thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of heating the gas-liquid separating element from a surface thereof which is opposite a surface thereof which faces the exterior to thermally bond at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the vicinity of the connection portion. According to the present invention, the deterioration of the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element can be minimized.
The thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the vicinity of the connecting portion using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, sucking air from an interior of the thermal fusion head. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the vicinity of the connecting portion using an annular thermal fusion head, and during the thermal fusion step, sucking air from an interior of the thermal fusion head. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the steps of pressing an annular thermal fusion head against the vicinity of the connecting portion via the gas-liquid separating element, and after pressing the thermal fusion head at least against an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element, heating only a tip portion of the thermal fusion head to thermally bond at least the outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the connecting portion. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element can be suppressed to further restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of thermally bonding at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element on the vicinity of the connecting portion using a laser. According to the present invention, the thermal adverse effects on the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating area can be minimized to restrain the deterioration of the liquid repellency thereof.
The thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention is in a method for manufacturing an ink jet apparatus comprising a negative-pressure generating mechanism for introducing a liquid into a liquid by exerting negative pressure on the liquid tank, the liquid tank having a negative-pressure introducing section for introducing negative pressure into the liquid tank and a liquid intake section for taking a liquid in the liquid tank on the basis of the negative pressure introduced by the negative-pressure introducing section, and a gas-liquid separating element for passing through only a gas, the gas-liquid separating element being disposed in a vicinity of a connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section, the method being characterized by comprising the step of fusing at least an outer periphery of the gas-liquid separating element by ultrasonic bonding while holding at least part of a ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element using vibration isolating means. According to the present invention, the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element is substantially prevented from being stretched owing to vibration.
In the method for manufacturing the ink jet apparatus according to any one of the thirty-fourth to thirty-ninth aspects of the present invention, the gas-liquid separating element may be composed of PTFE. In this case, the gas-liquid separating element may undergo liquid repellency treatment. If the gas-liquid separating element comprises PTFE, which is chemically stable and fine resist heat, liquid repellency treatment specifically enables the liquid repellency of the gas-liquid separating element to be appropriately maintained for a long time.
A fortieth aspect of the present invention is in an ink jet apparatus characterized by being constructed using a manufacture method for an ink jet apparatus according to any one of the thirty-fourth to thirty-ninth aspects of the present invention. If the ink jet apparatus is constructed in this manner, appropriate liquid repellency is maintained in the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element joined to the vicinity of the connecting portion which connects the negative-pressure generating mechanism and the negative-pressure introducing section.
A forty-first aspect of the present invention is in a head cartridge characterized by comprising a liquid tank according to any one of the eleventh to sixteenth aspects and twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, and a liquid ejecting head having an ejection opening that eject a liquid supplied by the liquid tank. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element fixed within the liquid tank is appropriately maintained.
A forty-second aspect of the present invention is in a head cartridge characterized by comprising a liquid ejecting head having an ejection opening that eject a liquid supplied by a liquid tank according to any one of the thirtieth to thirty-third aspects and fortieth aspect of the present invention. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element fixed within the liquid tank is appropriately maintained.
In the head cartridge according to the forty-first or the forty-second aspects of the present invention, the liquid ejecting head may further comprise an electrothermal transducer that generates thermal energy as ejection energy used to eject a liquid through the ejection opening.
A forty-third aspect of the present invention is in an image forming apparatus characterized by comprising a carrying portion which a liquid tank according to any one of the eleventh to sixteenth aspects and the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention and liquid ejecting head having an ejection opening for ejecting a liquid supplied from the liquid tank are attachable, and means for moving the liquid ejecting head respect to the print medium. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element fixed within the liquid tank is appropriately maintained.
A forty-fourth aspect of the present invention is in an image forming apparatus characterized by comprising a carrying portion which a liquid tank of an ink jet apparatus according to any one of the thirtieth to thirty-third aspects and fortieth aspect of the present invention and liquid ejecting head having an ejection opening for ejecting a liquid supplied from the liquid tank are attachable, and means for relatively moving the liquid ejecting head to the print medium. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element fixed within the liquid tank is appropriately maintained.
A forty-fifth aspect of the present invention is in an image forming apparatus characterized by comprising a carrying portion which a head cartridge according to the forty-first or forty-second aspects of the present invention is attachable, and means for relatively moving the head cartridge to the print medium. According to the present invention, the liquid repellency of the ventilation area of the gas-liquid separating element fixed in the liquid tank is appropriately maintained.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.